This invention relates to a clutch divider plate and more particularly, to a clutch divider plate having internal channels or passages which provide for improved heat dissipation.
Clutch assemblies are used in automotive vehicles and are typically and operatively used to bridge the difference in rotational speed between various moving shafts and/or components within a vehicle. One type of clutch assembly, known as a xe2x80x9cfriction clutchxe2x80x9d, is typically employed within an automotive vehicle and utilizes several friction plates or members which are selectively forced or pressed upon one or more divider plates in order to transfer or transmit torque across the clutch. The friction plates are typically and selectively forced or pressed upon the divider plates and then released (i.e., engaged and disengaged) by way of a hydraulic or mechanical actuator or assembly. While the friction and divider plates are effective to transmit torque and power, they suffer from some drawbacks.
For example and without limitation, the outer or frictional surfaces of the friction plates which pressingly engage the divider plates create and/or produce substantial amounts of heat when engaged with and/or against the divider plates. Particularly, when friction plates engage a divider plate for a relatively extended period of time (e.g., one or more seconds), the heat generated by and between the friction plates and the divider plate can result in damage to the clutch assembly and/or to transmission oil/fluid within the clutch assembly. Consequently, it is desirable to remove heat quickly and efficiently from a clutch assembly which has been engaged.
Prior art clutch assemblies leave almost exclusively relied upon oil or cooling fluid to flow and/or move through grooves present in the surface of the friction plates, thereby removing the generated heat. These types of grooves are typically small, and thus allow only a limited amount of transmission oil or cooling fluid to flow between the plates when the plates are engaged. Consequently, the friction and divider plates remain subject to excessive heat during times of clutch engagement. Furthermore, prior art clutch assemblies have typically consisted of substantially flat divider plates that have a limited surface area from which to dissipate heat. Hence, even when the friction and divider plates are not engaged, heat flow and especially convection heat flow from these plates is relatively limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a clutch divider plate which overcomes some if not all of the drawbacks of prior clutch divider plate assemblies.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a divider plate for a clutch assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior divider plates.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a divider plate for a clutch assembly which includes a passage and/or conduit in which fluid may flow, thereby dissipating heat while the clutch assembly is in the engaged state.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a clutch divider plate which provides an increased surface area for dissipating heat.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a divider plate is provided. The divider plate is adapted for use within a clutch assembly of the type having a first and second friction plate, and a cooling fluid. The divider plate includes a first portion which is selectively engaged by the first friction plate; a second portion which is selectively engaged by the second friction plate; and a third portion which is disposed between the first portion and the second portion, the third portion having at least one a passage for receiving at least a portion of the cooling fluid, thereby cooling the divider plate.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for dissipating heat from a clutch assembly is provided. The clutch assembly is of the type having a divider plate with a first and second surface, a first and second friction plate which selectively engage the first and the second surface of the divider plate, and a cooling fluid. The method includes the steps of: forming a passage between the first and second surface of the divider plate, effective to receive the cooling fluid, thereby dissipating the heat.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reading the following specification and by reference to the following drawings.